


Is it really a secret?

by KitKatLew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatLew/pseuds/KitKatLew
Summary: Lance and Keith are in love. The other paladins only have suspicions. During a mission Keith and Lance are shot down. What will happen.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 24





	Is it really a secret?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics. Please be nice. Also I know the summary isn’t very good. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance awoke to his ears ringing and his head throbbing. 

Unsure of what had happened he he tried to stand up and look around, but as soon as he stood up his legs turned into jelly throwing him back into his chair. Keith said to him “ Take it easy there’s no rush.” 

Lance noticing Keith laying on the ground clutching his side. 

“Are you okay?” Lance’s concern was quickly growing. 

“I honestly don’t know.” Keith said very matter of factly.

He knew something wasn’t right and he was beginning to remember the crash. He and Lance were arguing because Keith wasn’t ready to tell the other paladins that they were a couple. Lance had issues with it. But then all of the sudden their pod was being shot at.

All of the paladins were going on separate diplomatic missions on planets all near each other while Coran stayed on the castle of lions, Allura and Hunk and Pidge and Shiro were paired up to go to planets that were just taken back from the Galra. The planet Lance and Keith we’re going to was the most recent to be liberated and it seems like there was still a small Galra presence on the planet.  
Lance looked over and saw that Keith was laying in a puddle of blood. Evens though it was extremely hard to stand Lance stood up and wobbled his way over to Keith who was showing more signs of pain by the minute. Lance rolled him over and Keith let out a yell that made Lance worry even more. 

Lance made a face and took in a deep breath and looked at the wound. It was not pretty. The edges were jagged and the was a big peace of the windshield in his side.

“That bad?” Keith said sarcastically trying to lighten the mood. 

Lance didn’t know what to say.” I contacted Shiro and Allura before we went down so hopefully they’ll find us soon.” He said avoiding Kieth’s question.

“Lance” Keith said while whining in pain” I’m sorry and it’s not that I don’t want to be with you it’s that I don’t want to...”

Lance cut him off with and all knowing smile and said to him “ I know it’s going to be okay so I don’t want you apologizing like your going to die. But until someone finds us we have to do something about that wound.” 

Neither of them had any medical trainng beyond basic first aid so this was a lot of guess work. Lance found the med kit on the ship which had the basic gauze and bandages. So Lance did what he could and tried to wrap the wound. He didn’t want to pull the glass out of push it in by putting more pressure on the wound because either way it would cause more damage and pain. 

Lance started wrapping the bandages around Kieth’s chest and as soon as he started Kieth stared yelling in pain which Lance thought was strange since the wound was on the opposite side but then he looked down and realized that the bruises that Lance thought were no big deal meant that Kieth’s ribs were probably broken. 

Carefully but quickly Lance wrapped Kieth’s chest and made sure to cover the wound and the broken ribs. Lance asked Keith how he was feeling and he said he was better but feeling more light headed. 

Lance assumed it was from blood loss. Right as Keith started to fall asleep the pod door opened and it was Shiro.

He stormed in and said” Oh No lets get him back to the castle!” Lance picked up Keith and carried him to Shiro and Pidge’s pod. Once they were back on the castle Lance ran as fast as he could to the infirmary where Coran was waiting for them. Lance started telling them what happened and Allura mentioned 

“ If there is glass in him we must remove it before he goes in the pod.” Coran nodded in agreement and told had Shiro and Hunk hold Keith so that he wouldn’t move. 

“Aren’t you going to knock him out before you pull it out? I don’t want to see the man I love in pain!”   
Everyone was looking at Lance with a vaguely confused but we kind of knew look. Coran informed Lance that Kieth couldn’t have any Anesthesia before going in the pod. So with Hunk and Shiro holding him down Coran began to pull the glass out of his side. 

Keith woke up screaming which made it all the much harder for everyone to be around, let alone hold him down. 

Once the glass was out Lance saw how big it was and his heart sank into his stomach thinking about how much pain Keith was in. They got him in a pod and then it was Lances turn to get checked out. Coran determines that he had a small concussion which explained the head ache and ringing ears. After that Lance was trying to leave the infirmary but after taking two steps fell over. He started noticing a large pain in his leg. 

Shiro picked him up and put him down on the exam table. They took off his armor and found out that lance had a large cut on his leg.   
“ Oh My God! That cut is like six inches long, how did you not notice it before?”   
“ It was probably the adrenaline” said Shiro.  
“Probably.” Agreed Coran. “It also appears that you sprained your ankle quite badly.” 

After being stitched up Shiro helped Lance to his room under protest from Lance not wanting to leave Kieth. Once in his room Shiro assisted Lance in removing the rest of his armor and putting on more comfortable clothes. Shiro sat down and gave Lance a look of sympathy but Lance could tell that something was wrong. 

“Are you okay?” Lance asked with a worry in his voice. 

Shiro gave him this response,” Keith is my brother and I know you love him romantically but I was one of the first person to help get him in the right track after his father died. I just don’t know what I would do if something happened to him.” 

Lace looked over at Shiro who had tears welling up in his eyes and said to him “ I know what you mean I felt so helpless before you found us. Not knowing if he was going to live or die and not knowing how to handle everything. I know Coran said that he will be fine but I won’t know it till I see it.”   
Just then Hunk came in and told them dinner was ready. Lance who was sitting on his bed tried to get up and ended up falling over but thankfully Shiro caught him just in time. Shiro helped Lance limp to the dinning room for dinner and once there Coran gave Lance a pair of Altean crutches that he found in storage. 

“ This way you want be like a Yelmor who stepped on a flazenblat.” 

Lance had no clue what that meant but he was thankful so he could get around on his own without falling over.

No one slept very well that night especially Lance and Shiro. Everyone was extremely worried about Keith. But the next day when the pod opened and Keith emerged he was okay. 

Lance and Shiro felt as though weights were taken off of there chests and they could breathe in completely. 

About a week later Kieth had lead Lance to the dinning room and there was a romantic dinner just for the two of them. Keith wanted to surprise Lance since he had been so worried about him lately. That night Keith and Lance had dinner and just for a while all was perfect.


End file.
